The Wreckage
by rurululu
Summary: After getting indirectly rejected by Bolin, Ima tries to get over her unrequited feelings so she can help Bolin get together with Korra. While learning to ride the waves of her heartbreak, she meets a tall, dark, and handsome fellow that just might do the trick. Too bad he's a narcissistic jerkwad. TahnoOCBolin
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

Ima's name is pronounced Eye-ma. She is the only character in this fanfiction I own so far. I do not own Legend of Korra. Korra is also still very new, so please excuse any wrong assumptions I make about Republic City or any of the characters that is later revealed in the series.

**Chapter 1**

**I'm Just an Ordinary Citizen of Republic City**

His breath tickled her ear, his right arm wrapped around her shoulder, pulling her against his side. Her head craned up to make eye contact, but his rather plump lips obstructed her view. The smell of beef stew wafted into her nose. They were both crouched in the cramped storage room of Narook's Seaweed Noodlery, surrounded by hanging seaweed with jars of herbs and pickled vegetables. His eyes reflected the moonlight that spilled through the small window above them. He wore his usual outfit, which consisted of an olive gray tunic shirt with loose pants stuffed into well-worn calf boots.

"Ima, I think I know now." His voice hitched at 'now', conveying his barely restrained excitement. His grin was wider than usual, all of his teeth showing. There was a bit of seaweed on one of his teeth. Ima decided that she should point that out to him later. She rolled her shoulders, loosening his grip on her and got into a more comfortable position.

"What are you talking about, Bolin?" Ima questioned, peering up at him, this time without any facial features getting in the way. Her heart skipped a beat when his button nose flared. He was always so cute when he was animated like this. Bolin nudged her playfully, shoulder to shoulder.

"You know, who I like." Ima's heart skipped a beat again. It took every ounce of her will to keep her voice steady.

"…. Yeah?" He looked at her strait in the eye, his bright green eyes staring into her gray ones. He leaned in a few inches. Ima couldn't tell if she was blushing or not, but she hoped she wasn't.

"I knew there was something special about her from the very minute I first saw her." There was a hint of pink on his cheeks as he said this. _How adorable,_ she thought_. _She wanted this moment to last for a long time, with her attached to him like a parasitic twin, sharing the same air, looking into each other's eyes. She was the only one lost in them though.

Ima liked Bolin for a very long time. She started liking him after his 4th visit to her work place, when he threw out some irrelevant joke about fish. It was then she realized that she wouldn't mind listening to him talking mindlessly. He just had a very nice voice, and he spoke with such enthusiasm about everything. Ima's affections for him grew as he regularly visited the noodlery. His optimistic attitude and charming smile quickly won her over. He considers her one of his most trusted friends, often confiding in her about things ranging from how to haggle with the lady at the seafood market to how to reconcile with his older brother, Mako, after a nasty argument. It is rather heart racing to interact with someone who holds your heart in the palm of their hands without showing a hint of your romantic feelings towards him. It is like playing a game of poker, always almost winning, but never grasping that true victory. You might win once, but you'll always end up back where you were. If she were to confess to him now, she would lose all her friendship privileges and end up becoming one of his hundreds of fan girls who can only wish to catch a glimpse of him.

So what she will do is not confess to him, and try to overcome her feelings so she can always be Bolin's friend and ally. That is her safest path if Ima wants to be with Bolin for a very long time. The only one who knows of her affections is Bolin's brother. Bolin often comes to the eatery with Mako, and Mako is always sensitive to his surroundings, working or not. When Bolin was out on a bathroom break, Mako confronted Ima. Ima didn't bother hiding behind lies, and braced herself for Mako to tell Bolin as soon as he came back. But Mako didn't tell him. They continued eating like nothing happened and left after they finished everything, leaving a rather generous tip. She always thought back to that day, wondering why Mako didn't tell Bolin. Did he find her a reliable future ally? Or was it to spare himself from her tears? (Which she definitely wouldn't have shed. She's not weak like those other girls, she convinced herself.) For whatever the reason, Mako didn't say a word. And for that, she had a lot of respect for him.

"Ima? You're spacing out on me . . . come back to Earth, Ima!" Ima snapped out of her thoughts when Bolin started to lightly slap her cheeks. She swatted his hands away playfully, smiling lightly.

"Back from space, my friend. Sorry, I missed out. What was that?" Bolin huffed, crossing his arms.

"You didn't care enough to listen, so I'm not telling." She mock gasped.

"How childish you are! If you don't tell me, I'm revoking all future discounts Narook will give you!" It was Bolin's turn to gasp, though she was not sure if he was really horrified or not.

"You can't do that!" He grabbed her arm and crushed her to his chest, wrapping his burly arms around her. "I won't let you go if you won't take that back!"

_I wouldn't mind you holding onto me forever_, Ima thought. But she played it cool. "Well, tell me what you were saying before then!" Bolin grumbled few words she couldn't catch. "What did you say? I can't hear you!" She shouted obnoxiously. Bolin was getting redder in the face. He pushed her away to arms length, and then yelled in her face. A bit of spittle hit Ima's cheek, which she cringed at. He always had a big mouth.

"I like Korra!"

_Korra. Korra. Korra. _Ima's brain went into overdrive, trying to remember who Korra was. _Wait, Korra! Bolin's new teammate! Isn't she also the new Avatar?_ Then, it hit her. He likes Korra. Not Ima. _Of course he would prefer his teammate to his waitress. What was I thinking? Did I even have chance in the first place? Probably not._ She tried to calm her racing heart.

"Really? What do you like about her?" That came out better than Ima expected. _I just have to keep my breath even and I can probably get through this conversation without as much as a stutter. Come on, Ima, you can do this._ Bolin slapped his hands together into a prayer like hand position.

"She's strong, she's pretty, and she's always so witty! She's kind of stubborn sometimes, but I like a feisty girl!" _So basically she's nothing like me. I'm not even half his type. How disappointing._ Ima did a quick once over of herself. Pale skin, calloused hands, long black pigtails, average stature. There was nothing special about her that will make her stand out from everybody else. She'll blend right into any crowd. _I can't even bend. I'm just an ordinary citizen of Republic City. _ Her smile strained.

"That's great, Bolin. When are you going to tell her?" Bolin's joyous expression fell a little.

"I don't know yet since we just got into the championship and all. She's also busy with Avatar training so we really don't hang out outside of training. Do you think I have a chance?" Ima shrugged, earning a groan from him. "You're a girl, Ima! You're supposed to know these things!" She let out a breathy chuckle. _Tell me about it._

After a bit of bantering, Ima and Bolin were interrupted by Narook, who came to inform Ima that her break was over. Ima and Bolin untangled themselves, dusted their clothes with their hands, and went their separate ways. Ima went back to serving customers, and Bolin, back to his now cold noodles. Bolin usually lingers around until Ima's shift ends so he can take her home, but he seemed too excited after his confession today and left early. Ima felt a weight lift off of her shoulders after he left, but instead felt a heavier burden on her heart. She thought that perhaps learning that Bolin liked someone else would make her get over her feelings for him faster. Yet, it still hurt, knowing that the one you like is vying for someone else.

When the 10 o'clock bell rang and Ima was released from work, she felt lonelier than ever on the ride home on the trolley.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**  
Thanks to Harajuku Flavors, Rainbow R, Eskimo-Otter, and steel-alchemist for their lovely reviews. I'm glad I was able to evoke such emotions (;u;)  
I don't own LoK folks.

**Chapter 2**  
**It's Making My Ears Pink**

As soon as Ima jumped off the trolley, a strong gust of wind blew into her face, also effectively blowing her hat off her head when she was busy keeping her skirt down. Ima watched as her hat flew over people and buildings, accompanied by household ads and Equalist fliers that seemed to have increased over time. _They're getting bolder._ Ima noted. She remembered when just a few years ago, the Equalists were thought to be just a bunch of rumors made up by citizens to cause trouble in the peaceful city. Now, they're as real as ever. As a non bender, Ima didn't really feel any threatening danger looming over her, but she still felt a bit queasy, knowing that these Equalists might do more than hand out fliers for their next demonstration. Being friends with Mako and Bolin didn't really help the cause.  
A taxi car rolled to a stop just a mere foot away from her, emitting two loud honks. Ima jumped in surprise and quickly turned to the driver to apologize, until she realized she was on the sidewalk and no way would she be in any car's way. The tinted window rolled down and a brunet stuck his head out, a pipe clenched between his teeth.  
"What's up, Ima." Ima quickly recognized the man to be her flat mate, Jekel. He was, as anyone can tell, a taxi driver. He was 7 years her senior (she's 18, which means he is 25). He was an aspiring psychologist, but the local Therapy House was hit hard by the tough economy was not taking in any newbies. Stuck without a job and with bills to pay, Jekel got the taxi-driving business through connections. At first it was a temporary job until he found a career more suitable, but in just a few weeks, Jekel had become very attached to his job. If Ima remembered his explanation correctly, his exact words were, "There are so many people I meet everyday, Ima. They all have such different stories and personalities. It's pretty fun breaking down their characters by the end of the ride. It's kind of like a puzzle with a different time limit each time." It seemed like his passion to solve every citizen in Republic City had never weakened, and Jekel is now in his 3rd year of taxi driving.  
Ima smoothed down the crown of her head, patting down the stray hairs that popped out when the hat flew off her head. She was going to miss that hat. It was a simple dark purple knit hat that looked like an average hat anybody can buy at a headwear vender. It wasn't expensive or made of rare material, but it held sentimental value since it was Bolin's first gift to her. Well, to be accurate, it was actually a gift for Bolin at first, handmade by a fan. Bolin was ecstatic at such a heartwarming gift, but unfortunately it did not fit his large head. He did not have the heart to throw it away because his fan went through the effort of making it, and Ima conveniently was passing by, and coincidentally it fit on her head perfectly. He then gifted the hat to her, ignoring her protests. _"You looked like you could use an ear warmer anyway. The tips of your ears are pink!"_ At first Ima thought that it was sweet of Bolin to notice, but thinking about it now, it was probably something he just sprouted out so she'll accept the hat. She tried to shrug it off. _It'll be easier, with fewer things around me to remind me of him. _Ima turned to the older man, peering over the bright green hood of the car. "Hi Jekel."  
Jekel jerked his head back, indicating for her to get on. Ima complied, turning the knob of the car door and entering the vehicle. The interior had a faint smell of tobacco despite the window being open. She also noticed that the money meter was turned off. That meant Jekel was either on his break or he retired for the day.  
"Are we going straight home?" Ima questioned. She placed her bag beside her and slouched forward tiredly. Might as well get comfortable. Jekel took a long drag from his pipe, thinking. Ima observed him, trying to read his next move.  
Jekel heaved his chest, and then purposefully unleashed some smoke rings. They both watched as the smoke slowly faded into nothingness. As if to amuse himself, Jekel waited for the first ring to wane completely before he made another round wisp of smoke. "We can eat at Tai's. Or cook at home."  
"I want to eat at home." Jekel took another drag.  
"There isn't much we can make. Maybe some fried rice with cabbage?" Ima bit down a whine. Because of their tight budget, cabbage was a frequent ingredient that appeared on their menu. Jekel must have noticed Ima's sour expression, for he knocked his pipe against his window, dumping the burnt tobacco onto the street. He turned to Ima and leaned into her face. Ima tightening her jaw muscles even more. Jekel then released a lungful of smoke into her face. Ima closed her eyes to prevent irritation, but did not reject the smoke that engulfed her. She inhaled as if she was in the middle of a flower field. Tobacco reminded her of her older brother, who liked to pretend to be a prominent figure in society. He would wear a nice rental suit and puff away at a pipe he borrowed from his friend's father. But he never knew that Ima was watching, because Ima knew that if her brother saw her observing him, he would get embarrassed and not do it again. He was always the more immature of the siblings.  
When she first met Jekel, she thought that he had some similar physical attributes as her brother. Jekel and her brother both had the same hook nose and heavy eyebrows. It was until Jekel opened his mouth that Ima quickly realized that they were two very different beings. Jekel's voice was fluid like with a deep baritone that could calm a raging lion. His accent was monotonous no matter the subject. And Ima had to admit, Jekel was far more attractive than her brother. Ima was also a fan of curly locks and well groomed facial hair. Bolin's face came to mind, and she remembered that Bolin had no stubble or dramatic curls. She wondered how she fell in love with a guy who was nearly the polar opposite of her type.  
Jekel raised his arm and rested it upon his passenger seat, leaning his head back onto the headrest. "Should we get take out from Tai's?" Ima shrugged, slouching further into her seat.  
"I just want to eat..." Ima moaned. "I'm tired." Jekel chuckled, shaking his head out of disbelief or exasperation. Probably the latter.  
"To Tai's it is. Let's hope there's an open table." He turned the keys in the ignition and the engine roared to life. Ima's seat started to rumble as the the vehicle was started to move. She scoffed at Jekel's comment.  
"There's always an open table at Tai's." Jekel winced for the man, a wry smile finding its way onto his chapped lips.  
"You're being awfully harsh today. Did something happen?" She shrugged, not finding anything to refute in his words.  
"Somewhat." Ima muttered. Jekel made a sound in the back of his throat, but did not pursue the topic. This is one of the many reasons why Ima would prefer this man's presence over any other.  
Now that Bolin was back in her mind, Ima was more confused than ever. What is she supposed to do now? Just . . . move on? Find a new person to admire? It seemed like an impossible task, seeing that just thinking of Bolin made her giddy. Ima could not guarantee that she won't do anything stupid the next time she sees him, but she is confident enough in herself that she won't reveal those feelings. She would bury them in the depths of the murky waters in her conscience, tying them down with weights to keep them from resurfacing. Ima just hopes the chains won't become undone when she makes eye contact with Bolin. Ima placed her chin in her hands thoughtfully. Before she started liking Bolin, how did she act around him? What was 'casual' for her? Bolin and her usually interacted when Ima was working, so she couldn't really sit down and have a long chat with him. When they talk, their conversation topics are rather . . . bland. Sometimes they talked about the headlines on the newspaper that morning, the latest technology, or how adorable Pabu is. They avoided possibly sensitive subjects like family relations and finances. Though Bolin did most of the talking, he found something inside of her that encouraged him to trust her. Perhaps patience really is virtue.  
As Jekel's car rolled away, a dark skinned girl ran up the path and tried to catch up with the taxi, but quickly gave up as it turned the corner. Her long dark brown hair was put up in a ponytail and she was dressed in water tribe gear. Her eyes were bright and her arm muscles were toned. They flexed as the young woman leaned on her knees to try and catch her breath. Clenched in her hand was Ima's purple knit hat. It had landed on her face and nearly suffocated her when she was taking a nap under the bridge in Republic City Park. She looked in the direction the hat came from and saw a girl lean over the rail, looking around. She tried to catch the girl's attention but she had already retreated into a waiting taxi. She groaned.  
"So . . . close!"  
"Hiya Korra!" The girl looked up, making eye contact with her probending teammate and friend, Bolin. Korra slowly straightened her back and waved back.  
"Hey Bolin. What are you doing here?" He shyly placed his arm behind his head.  
"Uh, well, I was taking a walk. What about you?" Korra raised the hat in her hand, shaking her head.  
"I was trying to give this back to the girl who dropped it. I don't think I'll see her again so . . . finders keepers! I needed a hat anyway. It's kind of windy these days, it's making my ears pink!" Korra huffed and placed the hat on her head. "Huh, it's a little tight . . ." She twisted it around, trying to find a way to make the hat a more comfortable fit.  
Bolin stared at the hat on Korra's head, his eyebrows exceeding his hairline in confusing. _I swear I saw that hat before, where did I see it? Did I see it in a store? Why would I remember tha-_"Bolin? What's wrong? You okay?" Korra's questioning gaze popped his bubble of concentration and he lost all train of thought. Bolin shook his head and laughed it off.  
"It's nothing, I just thought I saw a bug on your hat. It really suits you by the way. It looks handmade." Korra smiled, making Bolin's cheeks a touch pinker.  
"Thanks Bolin. I'm sure this hat would have suited you too."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

Ice creams to irok2hard, Sc, and JellyBeanBeam for their wonderful reviews, and a shout out to the 21 people who put this story on watch!  
I do not own LoK.

**Chapter 3**  
**A Good House Husband**

A taxi car rolled into the basement garage of an small apartment complex as the sun trickled closer to the horizon. The building was modest in size compared to the skyscrapers of Republic City, and housed eight families. Jekel and Ima occupied the west side of the third floor, and neighboring them on the east side is a large family, consisting of a mother, father, grandmother, and five children.  
Jekel parked the car with efficiency that can only be achieved by practice, and turned the engine off. He let out a sigh. Jekel and Ima stuffed their face today with classic Omashu vegetarian dumplings, crab puffs, and roasted duck, along with some sweet alcohol with mangos floating about in the cup. Jekel tried to be the responsible driver, but ended up giving into the temptation and taking a few sips of the alluring beverage. He was strong when it came to alcohol, so it didn't affect his judgement or vision. However, his dinner companion was a different story. Ima promised to only limit herself to two cups, but ended up downing a whole jug of that stuff. After whining and groaning about a friend of hers (he couldn't catch his name) and how she forgot to tell him that there was seaweed between his teeth, her working hours, and how it wasn't fair that Jekel already is settled in his dream job while she's stuck in a hole in a wall restaurant, Ima promptly passed out. Jekel had to drag her limp body to his car and finally made it to their home. He was surprised no one called the police for kidnapping.  
Jekel got out of the car and opened the back door, letting Ima's head roll off the arm rest. Drool had travelled up Ima's cheek and was dangerously close to her half open eyes, so he used Ima's sleeves to wipe it off. No need to soil his own clothes for the likes of it. He grabbed onto Ima's shoulders and shook her gently. Jekel never noticed how his hand could engulf Ima's whole shoulder. _How tiny._ He thought, fascinated. Ima was always a scrawny little girl, as he could tell from the family pictures she decorated around the apartment. She definitely had an appetite as he witnessed today, but none of that meat she inhaled seemed to stick around. She has a fast metabolism. Jekel always liked how Ima was shaped. She was the perfect height where he could tuck his chin right above her forehead.  
Jekel also liked playing with Ima's long black hair. She often declared "Today will be the day I'll cut off this atrocious hair!", but she always loses the courage to do it by the time her hair appointment time comes along. Jekel liked her hair the way it was; long boring pigtails that bounced when she walked. For Ima, it reminds her of elementary school girls. Either way, that was the only hairstyle she can currently make use of because of work and her need to be neat.  
Jekel shook Ima again, a little more harshly this time. "Ima, wake up. We're home." Ima groaned and covered her eyes with her arm. It took awhile for her bleary vision to clear up. She slowly lowered her arm and looked up at Jekel.  
" . . . why are you upside down?" He couldn't help but crack a smile. Typical Ima. He placed his hands under her arms, careful not to touch her sweaty armpits. He tugged at her body, peeling her skin off of the leather seats. Maybe he had turned the heat on too much.  
"Upsy daisy now."  
"Nooooo. . ." Jekel managed to safely gather Ima from his car and locked the doors. He hoisted Ima into his left arm for he needed his right arm to turn the key for the elevator. This apartment complex has surprisingly tight security. Only residents can park their cars in the basement garage and use the elevator there (only residents have a key that activates the elevator), so the chances of a thief sneaking in from below is slim. All guests must sign in at the front desk with the receptionist and has to report who they are visiting and approximately how long they will be staying. Jekel and Ima had no trouble with that because they rarely had guests over, but they found the whole procedure rather overrated.  
Once Jekel found his way into their austere apartment, he deliberately lowered the mumbling girl onto the small sofa. He shook off his coat and flats then helped Ima strip of her sweater and boots. He grimaced when Ima exhaled in his face. She stunk heavily of alcohol. He retreated into the bathroom and retrieved her toothbrush and hastily brushed Ima's teeth. Ima's face scrunched up in distaste, obviously not liking a foreign object shoved into her mouth. She blindly grappled for Jekel's arm in an effort to push him away but eventually gave up and let him do his thing. After brushing her up, Jekel brought a cup to her lips.  
"Spit it out now, don't swallow." He instructed. He looked away as Ima leaned forward and opened her mouth, letting her saliva dribble out, for she was too tired to even spit. Once she finished, he wiped her mouth with a tissue. Jekel stared at the sleepy girl, and finding no imperfections in his mothering aftermath, decided to let Ima sleep until morning.

No wonder why Ima said he would be a good house husband.

-  
Three figures stood in a semicircle in the probending training arena. Their firsts were raised in a defensive boxing stance, and their knees were slightly bend. Breathing heavily, the tallest out of them lowered his fist and took off his helmet. "Nice spar guys. It's been awhile since we actually practiced together." The one who spoke out was the first member of the Fire Ferrets, Mako, Bolin's older brother. The other two figures removed their helmets, revealing that they were Bolin and Korra.  
"Sorry about that, air bending training is taking up every free time I have." Korra apologized. Bolin shrugged, slinging his arm around Mako and Korra's shoulders.  
"Don't worry about it! Everyone had their responsibilities." Korra smiled and Bolin's smirk melted into a woozy grin. Mako observed the exchange with a crease in his forehead. He was starting to suspect it, but it was getting very obvious. Bolin liked Korra more than a normal friend would. Mako feared for the future of their team and the upcoming championship. What if Bolin actually gets the guts to ask Korra out? What if she says no? The group dynamic will fall into shambles. Teamwork will be impossible. In a relationship, there is a line in which if you pass, you can never go back. Korra might even leave the Fire Ferrets in order to escape the uncomfortable tension. Who will be their replacement then? Mako could already feel a headache coming along from thinking about a future such as that. Just imagining Bolin with a romantic partner irritated him too. Bolin was awfully too nice for his own good, and people will easily (and did) take advantage of that, as he learned one too many times, the most recent one being with an old employer, the Triple Threat Triad. Once you associate yourself with them, they will never let you go, no matter how far you run and how well you hide. Even if you abandon them, they still have a leash around your neck.  
"Come on Mako, join us!" Mako blinked away his glare and jogged towards Korra and Bolin, who had their shoulders pressed together with arms wrapped around each other. They were both bent over, waiting for Mako to complete their circle. Doing the huddle seemed childish, but it does wonders for self confidence. Mako slid his arms around his teammates and their miniature meeting commenced.  
"Mako, Bolin, Korra!" A sultry voice greeted them when they untangled themselves from the huddle. A warm tingle travelled through Mako's nerves as he turned around to greet his newly acquired girlfriend, not noticing Korra's quickly souring expression. He embraced the long haired woman, Asami, affectionately rubbing his nose against hers. Normally he would have given her a kiss, but Asami wanted to take it slow, so no kissing for now. The occasional cheek peck is okay it seemed. Asami pulled away much too soon for Mako, but she presented him something much better.  
"Look, I finally got my hands on your new uniforms." Asami handed out the new uniforms with her father's company logo on them. Bolin glanced at Korra and smiled at her adoring manner. _At least this lightened her mood a little._ _Maybe this might be the right timing..._  
"Korra, how about having lunch with me? Since Mako is having a lunch date with Asami, we should too." Bolin invited, trying to keep his self confidence at a healthy level. His smile strained when he noticed Korra frowning once again when Mako was mentioned. She shook her head and smiled apologetically. She took off the last of her gear, grabbed her coat and hat.  
"Sorry Bolin, I'm already in trouble for delaying this morning's training to be with you guys... maybe next time." Bolin's shoulder slumped in disappointment. Korra immediately regretted rejecting the boy, but she just had to get out of that room before she accidentally does something really stupid. She was about to exit, pulling the knit purple hat snugly onto her head, when Mako called out to her.  
"Hey Korra, that hat . . . where did you get it?" Bolin and Korra stared at Mako questioningly. _Maybe Mako can tell me where I've seen that hat before. _Korra pouted and played with a stray strand of yarn on the hat.  
"Some lady left it behind so I decided to keep it. What of it?" Mako continued to bore his eyes into the hat. He definitely saw that hat somewhere... Suddenly, a muddy vision of a waitress in a shabby coat wearing the same hat came into his mind.  
_ "Why didn't you tell him?"_  
Mako's eyes widened slightly. It was the waitress' at the noodlery they often visited. The one that liked his brother. He vaguely remembered her mentioning that Bolin was the one who gave her that hat. If that was true, why does Korra have it now? He doubted that Korra ever met Ima, the waitress, since she still does not know her way around Republic City. Has Ima thrown it away purposefully? Mako came to the conclusion that something happened between Ima and Bolin to make her abandon the gift she cherished so much. Worry nibbled at his subconscious. He cannot say that Ima and him are in friendship terms, but his instincts told him that Ima is a civilian that is just trying to make things work out in her life. And to tell the truth, if Mako could choose, he would prefer Bolin dating Ima rather than Korra. Dating Korra will make thing too complicated, not only because they are teammates, but because she is also the Avatar. The brothers might get unwanted publicity, and Mako's job record with the triads might become exposed . . . in that case, Korra will become a victim of Mako's past because she associated with him. What a sticky mess politics is. Just being near a politician gets you caught in the crossfire.  
Mako made note to ask Ima about the hat. It could have been coincidentally just a similar hat, but who knows, the world is small.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:**

Gracias Guest, KelseyParryMP, Sally, Sc, and Dustfinger's Cheering Section for their sweet reviews!

I don't own LoK, only Ima, Jekel, and Lora.

**Chapter 4**

**It Wasn't That Strange**

In Narook's Noodlery, Ima was crouched in the same storage room Bolin confessed to her, leaning her head against the bags of turnips, trying to calm her raging headache. Another waitress who was passing by noticed her hunched figure and rushed to her side.

"Ima, are you okay?" The short waitress had the same black hair as Ima, but it was put up in a messy bun on the top of her head. Her eyes were also a lighter chestnut brown. She placed her tray on the crates of onions to caress Ima's back in a soothing manner. Ima waved her hand in a dismissal.

"I'm fine Lora, I just drank a lot last night." Lora frowned at her.

"You should know better than to drink before a work day." Ima snapped at Lora, giving her coworker a glare with her bag-ridden eyes.

"I was upset okay! I _needed _to drown it out somehow!" Lora flinched at her tone and quickly got up to leave. Ima immediately felt guilty, knowing that Lora was only concerned about her wellbeing. She grabbed Lora's skirt before she could go any further.

"I'm so sorry Lora, I didn't mean to snap at you." Lora glanced down at her crestfallen figure and sighed through her nose. She sat back down on her knees, Ima's hands still gripping her skirt.

"It's fine Ima. Is this about that Bolin boy?" It was Ima's turn to flinch. "I thought so." Ima fell forward and wrapped her arms around Lora's waist, burying her face in her lap.

"How can I face him? I would cry once I see his face." Ima's whisper was muffled by the fabric of Lora's skirt. Lora gently patted her back, smoothing away any wrinkles and dust.

"You'll be fine. You're strong."

"Am I?"

"Yes you are." Finding comfort in those words, Ima stayed still, relishing in the affection Lora gave her. How long has it been since she had her head on someone's lap? Her mother was no longer around to spoil her like this, and her older brother was always too embarrassed to hang around her. Lora was 21 and was secretly going out with another woman while she had a fiancé. Ima could not understand how Lora could go on with her everyday life, living two different lives. She had met both parties, the mistress and the would-be-husband. The woman was very shy and always stuttered, and Lora's mature personality seemed to mingle well with the woman's naivety. On the other hand, her fiancé was a businessman who was quiet and only spoke when he needed to. He seemed wise, and fit the tall, dark, and handsome category. Lora was in a predicament where she loved the woman more, but just could not let her fiancé go just yet. Ima thought Lora was being unfair to both lovers, but kept her comments to herself since Lora seemed pretty content with her life and seemed to be able to handle the situation. Ima was just worried that if a problem were to arise, such as her fiancé finding out her mistress, would Lora be able to deal with the problem? Either way, Ima will be there for Lora, as Lora had been there for her.

Their tender moment was interrupted when a cough was heard from the doorway. Both women unhurriedly looked up. It was a slow day so there weren't many customers, so they weren't worried about getting in trouble with Narook by taking an extra break. Instead of Narook, a tall lean man, paler than Ima, stood at the doorway, arms crossed.

"Am I interrupting anything?" He asked, smirking. Ima let Lora go and slowly stood up, apprehensive of the stranger. Who was he? Don't tell her that he's another member of Lora's little harem? Noticing Ima's uneasy stare at the man, Lora smiled.

"Ima relax, this is my cousin, Tahno. Tahno, this is Ima, my coworker." Tahno strode forward with his long legs and grasped Ima's hand.

"It's my pleasure." He purred. Ima felt a shudder go through her and Lora rolled her eyes at Tahno's antics, also getting up.

"We're going back to the front. Are you and your groupie done with your food?" Tahno raised a finger.

"Actually, we'd like to order more dessert."

"Fat ass." Lora muttered under her breath. Tahno glared at her but didn't say anything. He then turned his attention to Ima, who immediately narrowed her eyes. Something about this man put her on the edge, as if he'll swipe her legs out from underneath her any second to make her fall to the floor.

"You're the one that always give the Fire Ferret brat special treatment, aren't you? I've seen you around." Ima stiffened, moving her glare from the floor to the man. He raised his arms leisurely, grinning at her teasingly. "Hey now, no need to glare at me, I just might melt." Ima intensified her glare and tried to sidestep Tahno to get out of the storage room, but he quickly followed her footwork, blocking her. Immediately intimidated by the closeness of Tahno's body, Ima mustered all the courage she had left and scowled at the probender.

"D-does it matter? Let me go! I need to work or I'll get in trouble!" Tahno tsked, waggling his index finger in front of her face. She was tempted to bite it right off his hand.

"Nah-ah-ah, kitten, don't lie to me." He grasped Ima's round chin in his hands, tilting it up. "I can see right through you." Ima blushed furiously, swatting his hand off her. What is it with people being able to read her like an open book? Mako, Lora, now this Tahno man! Were her facial expressions too obvious? Was it her eyes? People do say eyes are the windows to your soul . . . "Hey girly." Ima stiffened at the whisper, his warm breath tickling her earlobe as she widened her eyes. T-too close! Ima quickly scuttled away, hands pressed against the wall. She tentatively palmed the ear he whispered in, glancing at Tahno in disdain.

"Can you please refrain from doing that? It feels weird." Tahno raised an eyebrow. That's odd, girls usually like that sort of thing. Isn't whispering in one's ear supposed to be sexy and arousing? While he was contemplating, Ima managed to sneak away and joined Lora at the front. Lora looked positively livid. Without even asking for an explanation, Lora bombarded Ima with complaints.

"I despise Tahno's friends. When I bring them the bean pudding she asked for, she doesn't even give it a taste and gives it back to me to remake it because 'it wasn't sweet enough'. And when I do bring her a new one, she accuses me of bringing her the same one from before. The nerve of that girl! I couldn't argue back because Tahno's other lackeys were busy hooting 'cat fight, roar, roar!'." Lora imitated the customer's who mocked her, making Ima crack a smile. "I bet Tahno brings them here because he knows I get frustrated with them. Stupid cousin, always picking on me. I bet its revenge for the time I pushed him off the bridge." Ima's eyes widened, bringing her tray to cover her gaping mouth in a modest gesture.

"You pushed him off a bridge? How did that happen? Was it okay?" Lora eyed Ima, her lower lip jutted out in a pout.

"You should feel sorry for me, not him. What kind of friend are you?" Before Ima could defend herself, Lora continued. "I pushed him off the bridge in an attempt for him to show me his water bending. He was shy about it, so I got impatient. He barely saved himself using water bending and I also got severely scolded afterwards." _Of course you would be,_ Ima inwardly rolled her eyes. "I also think that's what triggered Tahno to become the pompous brat he is now. I was always jealous of his bending and he realized he could put it to his advantage. So he always shows off his skills to anybody who would pay attention to him."

"Is that also why he became a pro-bender? For the attention?" Lora tapped her chin in thought.

"I never thought that far, but most likely. Also for the money. Tahno _loves_ money." Lora rolled her tongue to emphasize the 'loves'. "How else do you think he managed to keep his team together? They all secretly hate his guts." Ima felt pity for Tahno at that. So if Tahno were to lose his material wealth, all his so called friends will most likely abandon him in a heartbeat. From the short interaction she had with Tahno so far, his personality seems to clash with just about everybody else's. Ima dreaded the day Tahno loses his money. "Oh hey, your sweetie-pie is here." Ima jolted, clenching her fingers tightly together. _I'm not ready, I'm not ready, I'm not read- _"Just kidding. It's his brother. And his date." Ima let out a sigh of relief and glared at Lora, who shrugged. "What can I say, they're siblings. They're bound to look similar somewhat."

Realizing that Mako and his date were seated in her section by the host, Ima hurried over, plastering a smile on her face. The back of her head throbbed by the sudden movement of her cheek muscles.

"Hi Mako, who's your pretty date here? I haven't seen her around before." The beautiful girl blushed, waving her hand dismissingly. Mako smiled adoringly down at her and Ima felt a twinge of jealousy.

"Oh please, you don't need to exaggerate." Mako reached over the table and grasped her hand.

"No, Asami, you're the most prettiest lady here." The lady, Asami, couldn't blush heavier. Ima wanted to coo at the sweet motion but also wanted to puke.

"Well then, lovey dovey couple, my name is Ima and I will be your waitress today. These are your menus and feel free to call me over when you pick what you would like to eat okay?" Even Mako had to blush at being called a 'lovey dovey couple'. Asami giggled nervously and he shooed Ima away, presumably to flirt with Asami some more. Ima rolled her eyes and went back to the back area, which is where the waiters and waitresses loiter about. It's an area that was made using a paper screen where the workers can rest without getting in the way of the backroom staff and still be easily accessed by customers. Lora was no longer there, and after quickly scanning the room, she found her busy with Tahno's lackeys once again. A grim frown was set in her face and Tahno seemed sadistically amused. What an odd relationship, she thought. They seem so close, yet they are so antagonistic towards each other. But comparing it to Ima and her brother's relationship, it wasn't that strange.

Her brother, Avi, is a 24 year old printer, a year younger than Jekel. Their mother runs a successful printing business and Avi is her apprentice. In just a few years, their mother will retire and leave the business in Avi's hands. Ima, who came 6 years after Avi, was often neglected because her mother was busy with the printing shop and Avi was busy helping her and honing his skills as a future printer. After Ima was weaned, Ima's childhood memories mostly consisted of her playing alone with bad prints that were thrown away, practicing her writing. She always secretly observed her older brother, watching him print, get compliments from their mother, and hang out with his hundred friends. She wondered if her brother never existed, that would be the life she would have been living. Getting showered with love, having a set future, having a social life. Eventually she grew out of her jealous phrase and learned that if she wanted to be showered with affection and attention, she will earn it. Even though she was not handed a solid future like her brother, she will mold one herself that would be just perfect for her.

Since it was obvious that her mother was not going to help her gain independence, Ima resorted to doing odd jobs all over Republic City during her early teenage years to finally be able to move out from the place she could barely call home. During one of her odd job she became acquainted with Narook, who took pity on her and hired her as a fulltime waitress. Ima was not aiming high; all she really wanted was a stable job, a place she could come home to, and a comfortable schedule. Narook's Noodlery supported all that, so she accepted the offer without a second thought.

This is her third year living without her mother or brother, and Ima is well adjusted to this new life. She had new friends, a love interest (er, had), and a new brother figure whom she can depend on. She had managed to leave her miserable shadow of a past self behind, and started a whole new path.

A sharp sound of a tray hitting a person's head brought Ima back from her thoughts, and she smiled. Lora was yelling at one of Tahno's lackeys, who was cradling his head in pain. Mako and Asami, along with other customers, watched the spectacle with interest. Her gaze wandered to Tahno, who was picking at his nails. He slowly looked up, making eye contact with Ima. She felt a rush of butterflies erupt in her stomach and she held her tray tightly to her chest. She didn't dare look away, her mouth set in a tight line in an effort to not show any emotion, and Tahno's smirk only seemed to widen.

They were playing a game of poker.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you to my wonderful reviewers, KelseyParryMP, Sally (), Soren Tamazki, irok2hard, Sc, Rainbow R, and Frost of Fate. Also thanks for all those encouraging follows and favorites.

I don't own LoK, and if I did, it'll be a plot bunny disaster. Leave it to the pros.

**Chapter 5**

**He'll Pry and Peel Her Skin Back to Expose the Raw Flesh Underneath**

"So Ima, what do you do on your weekends?" Before Ima could open her mouth to respond, Tahno cut her off. "It doesn't matter, you should come over to my condo this Saturday. I'm hosting a victory, no, pre-finals party, hehe." Ima's eyelid twitched, using all her willpower to refrain from rolling her eyes. He was celebrating his victory even before the fight. How egotistic can one possibly be? The girl under Tahno's other arm giggled and ran her manicured fingers across his chest seductively.

"I'm sure you'll beat them easily, Tahno. You're too strong for anyone." Tahno bit his lip, suppressing a grin. Ima watched on with amusement. _This girl must be a hostess, she's a pro at stroking egos. _As Tahno was continuously praised by the girl, Ima's mind wandered off to how she ended up pressed again Tahno's side.

She was daydreaming by the back area, when Lora, Tahno, and his groupie created a ruckus, and she had accidentally made eye contact with Tahno. She couldn't look away, feeling as if it were a battle and the first to avert their gaze will be the loser. Tahno, the sly man he was, had already noticed Ima's shy tendencies and tantalizingly licked his lips, knowing fully well that she can see. Ima's eyes were immediately drawn to his pale pink tongue that left a sheer sheen to his upper lips, and when she become conscious of what she was staring at, her face blossomed with redness and she promptly tilted her head down, not wanting Tahno anywhere near her sight. It was then, that Lora noticed Ima fidgeting behind her tray, and called her over to help clean up the mess she made by slamming her own tray onto Tahno's friend's head.

Ima skittered over and quickly started wiping up the pudding smeared on the table when a white lean hand picked up a piece of pudding. Ima looked up, about to ask the customer to drop the dirty pudding for it was unsanitary, when she realized that it was Tahno who was holding a glop of pudding. Everyone at the table watching him curiously, wondering what he would do with the dessert in his hand. Throw it at Lora perhaps? Or put it down her apron? Everyone was surprised when he pressed his pudding full hands onto his own shirt. The girl who was cuddled into his chest immediately veered backwards. Ima also unconsciously leaned back, questioning Tahno's state of mind, clenching her towel tightly.

"Ah, Ima," Tahno let out a soft moan that made Ima severely uncomfortable. "It looks like the pudding has gotten onto my shirt. Will you . . . clean me?" Catching on quickly, Tahno's clique started hooting and whistling. Lora growled.

"Tahno! Leave Ima alone!" She rolled up her sleeves and started advancing around the table when Ima grabbed onto her arm, shaking her head furiously.

"Lora, stop! Narook will get angry at you if you make another scene…" Lora stopped struggling against Ima at that, but still looked displeased at the situation her cousin has put Ima in.

"But . . ." Ima shook her head again.

"It's fine."

It was almost as if everyone stopped breathing, watching Ima as she took slow steps towards the slouching Tahno. He sat with his legs spread apart, a clear sign of arrogance. Ima shakily raised her towel and dabbing at Tahno's shirt. She was about the retreat when—

"Ah!" Her bony wrist was in Tahno's grasp. His hold was solid, neither gentle nor harsh. He rubbed his thumb on the inside of her wrists, as if marveling the fragility of her very body. Ima dropped the towel in surprise. Tahno tugged Ima close to his body with ease and twisted her around so her back fell against his chest, her legs knocking into his. His body heat was lukewarm, with an air of calm, and had a tinge of testosterone that Ima can feel tingling against her skin by just being near him. No wonder the girls who hung with him always seemed woozy!

Tahno tilted Ima's chin up and gazed into her wide eyes. "Ima," He cooed. "That won't get the stain off." He traced his hand that was on her wrist to her fingers, and then pressed her palm abruptly against his chest. "You have to be _rougher._" The table exploded in catcalls simultaneously as Ima cried out in horror at his implications. Tahno laughed, soaking in the praises his goons threw at him.

Which brought her to where she is now. She was still pressed uncomfortably tight to his chest across from another girl who seemed far more relaxed than she was. Lora was too busy cleaning up the rest of the mess on their table to catch Ima's desperate attempts at eye contact. Ima huffed, frustrated at the circumstances she was in. She squared her shouldered and faced the arrogant man.

"Tahno, thank you for your invitation, but I really can't afford to—" Ima was promptly cut off with a finger to her lips.

"Sh, sh, sh, little kitten, no need to be modest," Oh, how tempted Ima was to bite off that finger!

"Tahno, I—" The finger pressed harder, and if she didn't want a finger stuck into her mouth, she had to keep her lips together. Ima let out a grunt and backed off. If she couldn't be polite about this, she might as well just walk away. She started to get up, but Tahno wrapped his arms around her waist, locking her in place.

"Little kitten, where are you going?" Ima pressed her palm against his forehead, pushing away his face that was too close to her stomach for comfort.

"I'm going to back to work. I have rent to pay, if you didn't know." Tahno was a bit irritated by the manhandling, yet slightly . . . turned on. It has been a while since he had any kind of challenge. Every lady knew his name and the pro-bending arena being rigged made life too easy. Which might have been the reason why he frequented Narook's Noodlery so often to bother Lora, who never turned down a fight. He had never paid attention to Ima, but now that he could see her up close, she was quite a delicate looking girl; but there is no hiding that fire in her eyes. Tahno loved seeing fire in the eyes of his opponents, because it meant he's going to have fun. So seeing Ima's eye alight, he couldn't help but shiver in anticipation.

"That's too bad, you'll be coming to my party this weekend won't you?" Tahno could see the rejection on the tip of her tongue. He tightened his hold on her like a warning. "Won't you?" As if she could comprehend the threat, Ima's slim shoulders slouched in defeat.

"…maybe after work." Satisfied with that meek answer, he unraveled his limbs from her and set her free. He watched as she quickly flitted away to the back room, and away from him view.

She looked like an average Plain-Jane, he'll give her that. But the fact that Ima herself fits so perfectly into the role of a working class Republic citizen tickled his suspicions. When people make an effort to stay blended into the crowd, they're usually hiding something. Tahno hated it when he wasn't in on a secret. Ima's secrecy was obviously the reason she was so fascinating to him. The more the she tries to hide, the more he'll pry and peel her skin back to expose the raw flesh underneath.

"Your check, Mako."

"T-thanks."

Mako and Asami awkwardly exchanged glances. They had quietly watched Ima and Lora's altercation with Tahno over their meals. Mako, being unnecessarily nosy and having an older brother complex, did at one point try to get up and break up the awkward snuggle Tahno got Ima in, but Asami kicked him in the shin, effortlessly getting Mako to shrink back into his seat. Asami liked the first impression Ima gave her, and she didn't keep Mako with her out of spite.

She saw the spark.

It wasn't exactly affection, but it was something. For Tahno, it was most likely curiously with an edge of growing possessiveness. For Ima, well, it'll be coaxed out eventually. Right now she's wary, but just as curious. Tahno's aggressive, blunt, and cocky personality seemed like the total opposite of the shy girl (unless Ima was a closet dominatrix that Mako didn't tell her about). But opposites attract.

Asami was busy analyzing Tahno and Ima's possible relationship while Mako watched the couple like a hawk for the first sign of conflict so he can intervene like the hero he is. So when Ima finally slipped away, Mako breathed a sigh of relief. Asami couldn't help but smile. Mako was too good for a girl like her. She was just some spoiled rich girl; Mako was a hard working blue-collar worker that made sacrifices everyday.

"Ima, are you okay?" Asami tried to kick Mako again but missed and stubbed her toe on his seat. She grimaced. Ima gave her an odd look as she waited for Mako to take out his wallet.

"I'm okay. He was just being annoying. Miss, are you alright?" Asami waved her off with a lilting giggle.

"It's fine, just a leg cramp." Mako glanced worriedly at Asami, but turned his attention back to Ima.

"I'm sorry I didn't intervene, you must have been cornered or black mailed or something. Next time I see him, I'll kick his ass." Asami dropped her head in her hands, her hair framing her face. _God damn it Mako._ Ima blinked, her pen stilling.

"There's no need to do that." Asami and Mako stared at her, surprised by her nonchalant response. Mako sputtered, face getting red.

"But he—"

"Didn't do anything. Mako, all he did was invite me to his . . ." Ima chose her words wisely. "Pre-match celebration." Mako then proceeded to make groping motions with his hands, which Asami slapped away, eyes bugging out at his lack of class.

"Mako!" Ima laughed it off, ripping their check out of her little checkbook.

"He didn't touch me inappropriately." Ima placed her hand on her cheek thoughtfully, a light blush tinting her cheek. "But it was . . . nice, I guess." Mako and Asami gaped at her, Mako in horror and Asami in glee. Mako leapt out of his chair and shook the tiny girl, eliciting a gargled yelp from her. Asami quickly got up as the patrons in the restaurant turned their heads towards the new commotion.

"N-no! I don't approve!"

"Mako, leave the girl alone!"

The gears were turning.

After the season ended, I kind of lost the passion as the fandom quieted down. My tumblr dashboard hardly has anything Korra related and slowly I lost interest. But since school ended and I'm super bored, I started working on my fics again. Thanks for reading.

lulu


End file.
